Asi llego a nuestras vidas
by Arci Blanck
Summary: Hay cientos de versiones de Scooby Doo y sus amigos, siendo una de ellas de cuando eran niños, si alguien mas aparte de mi se pregunto alguna ves ¿como se conocieron en ese entonces…? pienso que pudo ser algo así.


Vio como poco a poco sus hermanos desaparecían ante sus ojos, todos eran llevados en brazos por enormes señores y señoras, en poco menos de una hora, la segura caja en donde se hallaban él y su familia había quedado casi vacía. Ya solo se encontraba con él una de sus pequeña hermanas con el pelaje mucho mas claro que el suyo, todos los demás ya habían sido adoptados y llevados a sus nuevos hogares.

La verdad no podía entender muy bien el por que no podían quedarse con su madre, parecía que la había disfrutado tan poco, pero bueno, siendo sinceros, él nunca solía entender muchas de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, además eso de tener un niño propio no sonaba tan mal, según lo poco que sabia se trataba de alguien que le diaria de comer, que lo cuidaría, jugaría con él, lo alimentaria, peinaría y le diaria de comer otra vez, que hablando de eso…ya tenia mucha hambre.

Con esfuerzos se asomo por la orilla de la caja de cartón y suplicó lo mas fuerte que pudo siendo apenas un cachorro, pero el gran hombre de gorra que los cuidaba pareció no escucharlo, lucia mucho mas interesado en jugar con esa barita blanca que echaba humo, volvió al suelo de la caja sintiéndose algo triste, además empezaba a hacer mucho frio, ahora que recordaba…uno de sus hermanos (no recordaba muy bien cual, pues todos lucían mas o menos iguales) le dijo que cada vez que hacia frio y esa cosa blanca caía por todos lados, significaba que era la nav…la navi…¿Navidad? algo así, lo importante no era el nombre, si no lo que pasaba cuando eso ocurría, según le dijo su hermano, cuando eso pasaba, un ladrón vestido de rojo se metía a las casas a devolver cosas que había robado a lo largo del año, pero era tan tonto que siempre dejaba cosas que ni eran de la casa, esa idea le aterraba, pensar que un ladrón pudiera meterse a la que seria su casa por la noche lo asustaba muchísimo, por que podía ser un gran danés…pero también era una gallina confirmada.

Seguía temblando en su lugar pensando sobre el asunto cuando una pequeña y helada mano lo toco, lo que hiso que se agazapara hacia uno de los rincones de la caja completamente asustado, huyo tan rápido que casi logra voltea toda la caja, pero gracias a que el hombre de gorra la sujeto a tiempo no pasó nada.

-Perro tonto-le oyó decir en voz baja y se sintió avergonzado de ser tan cobarde.

Al levantar la vista noto que quien lo había tocado no era el ladrón de rojo, ni un monstruo, ni siquiera un espanto…era una pequeña niña rubia que ahora jugaba alegremente con su hermana al otro lado de la caja, quiso acercarse, unirse al juego y arreglar su error, pero en cuanto dio unos pasos hacia ellas, la mujer que venia con la nena lo aparto de un empujón, él se quedo tirado a un lado sin comprender que acababa de pasar, de pronto, la alta mujer cargo a su hermana y él se quedo completamente solo…

La gente iba y venia de aquí para allá, cientos de niños se asomaban a su caja, jugaban un poco con él y después se alejaban, era el ultimo de los cachorritos, así que tenia que dar su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar un buen hogar como sus hermanos, corría y brincaba, aullaba y perseguía su cola, caminaba en dos patitas y lamia cuanta mano bajo a su altura, muchas personas rodearon la gran caja para verlo, alguno se lo llevaría, estaba seguro, corría emocionado hacia un pequeño pelirrojo cuando se tropezó con sus propias patas, dándose de bruces contra una de las paredes de cartón, logrando esta ves voltear toda la caja.

Pudo oír el escándalo de todos al reírse de él, sonoras carcajadas estallaron a su alrededor, lo rodearon por completo haciéndolo sentir desdichado, minutos después vino el silencio, un silencio que le pareció aun mas apabullante que las risas anteriores, eso solo indicaba que todos se habían marchado ya, que lo habían dejado nuevamente solo.

-Estúpido perro-alcanzo a escuchar al hombre de la gorra, el cual no se molesto siquiera en acomodar la caja otra ves.

Se quedo ahí, tirado en la oscuridad, después de unos segundos de reflexión, cubrió su cabeza con sus patitas y lloro, lo hiso lo mas bajito que podía, pues no quería que lo regañaran de nuevo, ¿Por qué nadie lo quería? ¿Acaso no era tan bueno como sus hermanos? ¿No era tan bonito? ¿Que pasaría con él? ¿Se quedaría solo para siempre? ¿Moriría en la calle igual que su papá?

-¿Estas bien perrito?-oyó decir a una pequeña voz, pero no quiso mirar-¿tienes hambre?

Bien, eso si llamo su atención, desenterró la cabeza de entre sus patas solo un poco y pudo ver a un niño que estiraba una mano hacia él, no quería acercarse…pero olía tan dulce, camino poco a poco hacia el chico, lentamente se acerco a esa mano que sostenía algún tipo de golosina rosada, sin darse apenas cuenta ya se hallaba fuera de la caja, estaba recostado en el regazo del pequeño que por fin lo dejo atrapar el dulce caramelo color rosa, lamia y lamia, sentía como aquella dulzura se desasía en su boca y era lo mas rico que había probado hasta entonces.

-Shaggy ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo una niña pelirroja acercándose a ellos-¿sabes cuanto te hemos buscado?-pregunto molesta.

Él quiso correr, no quería que nadie lo viera, no soportaría que nadie más se riera de él, que pasaran de largo y lo dejaran abandonado, pero el niño…Shaggy, él lo detuvo abrasándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo perrito, todo estará bien-le susurro en el oído mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, sus manos eran tan cálidas…y un poco pegajosas.

No supo por que, pero lo reconforto fácilmente, de alguna forma sus palabras lograron hacerlo sentir seguro, era la primera vez que alguien lo abrasaba y tenia que admitir que era realmente agradable. Se sentía tan seguro entre sus brazos que poco le importaron los otros dos niños que corrían hacia ellos...la verdad ni se dio cuenta de en que momento llegaron hasta ellos.

-¡Diablos Shaggy! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos cuando nos dimos cuenta que desapareciste?!-espeto una niña castaña de enormes lentes.

-Lo siento Vilma, lo siento Daphne-contesto Shaggy abrazando al cachorro aún más fuerte-es solo que realmente tenia hambre.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre Shaggy-oyó decir a un chico rubio, el cual se acerco a él lentamente y acaricio su peluda ojera con mucha suavidad-¿y este perro?

-Estaba escondido debajo de esta caja Fred, al parecer lo están vendiendo-Saggy lo miro y le sonrió, por alguna razón se sintió muy contento y le lamió el rostro…vaya sorpresa ¡SABIA DULCE!

-Parece que le agradas al pequeñín-dijo la pelirroja brindándole un mimo.

-Él también me agrada Daphne, y creo…creo que lo comprare.

¿Comprarlo? Eso significaba que se lo llevaría con él ¿o no?, seria su nuevo amo, no se había quedado solo, alguien lo quería, ¡ALGUIEN LO QUERÍA!

Salto de los brazos de su futuro niño y brinco tan alto como pudo, dio vueltas y se sacudió, corrió y corrió en círculos hasta que nuevamente, tropezando con sus patas , se dio de bruces contra el suelo y se asusto terriblemente, ¿Qué tal si Shaggy ya no lo quería por ser tan torpe?

-Pobre cachorrito-la castaña lo tomo entre sus brazos-¿eres un amor cierto?-decidido, le gustaba la castaña-creo que es perfecto para ti Shaggy…pero ¿qué dirán tus padres?

-Papá se enojara, pero mamá caerá en cuanto vea esos lindos ojos negros-movió su pequeña cola sintiéndose feliz, tal parecía que si era lindo después de todo-además, pronto será navidad y... ¿que tanto puede comer un perro?

No tanto, pensó él, solo…repetidamente, en ese momento vio como Shaggy, su nuevo niño, camino hacia el hombre de gorra que seguía jugando con la barita blanca, hablaron un poco y lo vio volver con mala cara, tubo la sensación de que se había quedado sin casa de nuevo.

-Es muy caro-le oyó decir con tristeza y sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

-¿Cuanto?-le cuestiono el rubio.

-Mucho mas de lo que tengo-contesto acariciándolo y él quiso volver a llorar.

-Espera…tengo una idea-si, definitivamente le gustaba la niña de lentes.

Después de hablar un poco vio como los niños discutían nuevamente con el hombre de gorra, esta ves él les dio un collar, una placa y una correa, parecía que por fin se irán de ahí, por fin podría ir a eso que llamaban hogar y él no podría estar más feliz.

-No puedo creer que compráramos un perro-dijo Fred mientras le colocaba el collar de color gris, aunque bueno…para el todo era gris.

-Yo tampoco-contesto Daphne sonriendo-esto es tan emocionante… ¿no lo crees Vilma?

-Claro que si Daphne, claro que si-confirmo para después agregar entre risas-el mejor regalo de navidad que mis padres me han dado sin saberlo.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que hayan gastado su dinero para comprarme un perro-dijo Shaggy abrasándolo con alegría.

-Te equivocas-oyó alegar a Fred, quien le acerco un bombón al hocico, el cual devoro con extremo placer-usamos nuestro dinero para comprarnos un perro.

-Fred tiene razón, este pequeñín es de todos-dijo Vilma acercándose a abrazarlo también.

-Es un regalo de navidad para todos-Agrego Daphne acariciándolo también.

-De todos-oyó a Shaggy repetir suavemente-habrá que escogerle un buen nombre.

Los escuchó hablar mucho sin entender lo que decían, la verdad seguía sin entender muchas cosa, como por ejemplo, ¿por que los perros no vuelan? o ¿que era la navidad?, pero si sabia una cosa, sabia que era el perrito mas feliz del mundo, por que no solo tenia un niño para amar, tenía cuatro para el solito, si había un regalo de navidad, eran ellos, por que podía sentir en lo mas profundo de su ser, que estarían unidos para siempre…o tal ves solo tenia hambre.

-Bien, esta decidido-dijo Vilma sacándolo de sus pensamientos-ese será su nombre.

-Correcto-afirmaron al unísono Fred y Daphne.

-¿Qué se siente tener una nueva familia?-le pregunto el niño abrazándolo una vez más-feliz navidad Scooby Doo.

Fin


End file.
